edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed (Ed Sentai)
In a different EEnE universe linked to the Super Sentai universe, the powers of all 38 Super Sentai have been slightly damaged by the Sentai vilian Iron Man Mask Temujinhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Cross_F%C3%BChrer%7C, and sent to Peach Creek, where 15 year old Ed, led by Edd, find those powers, and must join the other teens in fighting the 37 resurrected villian groups that fought 37 of the 38 Sentai, led by Temujin, as the Ed Sentai. Biography 'Pre Ed Sentai' After the Big Picture Show, Ed began to want to get a little smarter, like speaking real sentences, so Edd took him under his wing to educate Ed. In half the amount of years of the gap between BPS and Ed Sentai, Ed was able to get much smarter, but still partially dim witted. Ed still loves monster movies, and still owns Baron O' Beef Dip (the monster figure he owns). He began to (ironically) take an interest in Super Sentai, and loved Hikari Sentai Maskman the best. He was going up to Eddy's house one particular day to watch Maskman......... 'Himitsu Sentai Go-Ed' Meanwhile, on a different Earth, the 37th Super Sentai team Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger have teamed with the Kamen Rider and Metal Heroes in the Super Hero Taisen Z conflict, and the Super Sentai have defeated the villians when the ground suddenly bursts open from under the Sentai, and they fall over, untransforming in the process. Out from the ground comes the Sentai villian Iron Mask Temujin. He uses his powers to strip the rangers of their morphers, and is just about to destroy them when AkaRed comes in, and uses BoukenRed's BoukenJavelin to whack all of the morphers out of his hands, and they fly out of the destuction filled battle area into Peach Creek, where specially designed morphers land on 5 of the kids' wrists (because the Gorengers never had morphers, special ones were created for the first 3 Sentai). The Midorenger morpher lands on Ed, the fifth and final morpher that landed in Peach Creek, and it automatically transforms him into the first Green Sentai. Ed hears another transformation, and looks over Eddy's house to see a bright red light emanting from Edd's house, so he, Jonny, Rolf, and Nazz run over, where they see Edd, taller, speaking in an adult tone, and stronger. Ed immediatly realizes that he, Edd, Ed, Nazz, and Rolf are all five of the Gorengers, since he had finished the series a year earlier. The kids are all teleported to the Astro Megaship, where Alpha 6 has gathered all of the morphers but the Gorengers', and he turns to see Edd, Jonny, Ed, Rolf, and Nazz wearing the Gorenger suits with the morphers on their wrists. Ed tells them all that he knew that the Super Sentai were real right when Alpha realizes that they have found the morphers, and he informs them all on Super Sentai's history, and that they are the new protectors of the universe. Alpha 6 informs them on Iron Mask Temujin resurrecting his old army from the Gorenger series, and then Eddy, donning an Edopawa Gonpachi look, becomes the mentor of the new Gorengers. The new team then transport out to confront their first villian Baseball Mask under the name ED SENTAI! 'The First Battle' to be added 'J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai' to be added 'Battle Fever Ed' to be added 'Denshi Sentai DenziEd' to be added 'Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan' to be added 'Dai Sentai Goggle Ed' 'Kagaku Sentai DynaEd' 'Choudenshi BioEd' 'Dengeki Sentai ChangeEd' 'Choushinsei FlashEd' 'Hikari Sentai MaskEd' 'Choujuu Sentai LiveEd' 'Kousou Sentai TurboEd' 'Chikyuu Sentai FiveEd' 'Choujin Sentai JetEd' 'Kyoryu Sentai ZyuEd' 'Gosei Sentai DaiEd' 'Ninja Sentai KakuEd' 'Chouriki Sentai OhEd' 'Gekisou Sentai CarEd' 'Denji Sentai MegaEd' 'Seijuu Sentai GingaEd' 'KyuKyu Sentai Go-Go-Ed' 'Mirai Sentai TimeEd' 'Hyakujuu Sentai GaoEd' 'Ninpuu Sentai HurricaneEd' 'Bakuryuu Sentai AbaEd' 'Tokusou Sentai DekaEd' 'Mahou Sentai MagiEd' 'GoGo Sentai BoukenEd' 'Juken Sentai GekiEd' 'Engine Sentai Go-On-Ed' 'Samurai Sentai ShinkenEd' 'Tensou Sentai GoseiEd' 'Kaizoku Sentai GokaiEd' 'Tokumei Sentai Ed-Busters' 'Hikonin Sentai AkibaEd' 'Zyuden Sentai KyoryuEd' Super Sentai Powers Ed has control of the two Senshi colors that alternate in the Sentai series: Green and Black. He has also been AkibaRed,VulEagle,KibaRanger, and BoukenSilver, meaning that he has had control of a total of 5 powers. This is a gallery of all of the Senshi that Ed controls. Midorenger.png|Ed as Midorenger. Clover King.png|Ed as Clover King. VulEagle II.png|Ed as VulEagle I, before he left the team for "private family matters". GoggleBlack.png|Ed as GoggleBlack. DynaBlack.png|Ed as DynaBlack. Green2.png|Ed as Green2. GreenFlash.png|Ed as Green Flash. X1Mask.png|Ed as X1 Mask. (Note: Unlike how Ryo was only on the team for 1 episode, Ed stays permanantly.) GreenSai.png|Ed as Green Sai. FiveBlack.png|Ed as FiveBlack. MammothRanger.png|Ed as MammothRanger. Green Eagle.png|Ed as Green Eagle. KibaRanger.png|Ed as KibaRanger. NinjaBlack.png|Ed as NinjaBlack GreenRacer.png|Ed as Green Racer. GingaGree.png|Ed as GingaGreen. GoGreen.png|Ed as GoGreen. GaoBlack.png|Ed as GaoBlack. Shurikenger.png|Ed as Sky Ninja Shurikenger. MagiGreen.png|Ed as MagiGreen. BoukenSilver.png|Ed as Bouken Silver. Go-On Green.png|Ed as Go-On Green. ShinkenGreen.png|Ed as ShinkenGreen. GokaiGreen.png|Ed as GokaiGreen. AkibaRed.png|Ed as AkibaRed. KyoryuGreen.png|Ed as KyoryuGreen. Black Buster.png|Ed as Black Buster, part of the Dobutsu Sentai Ed-Busters. Category:EEnE/Super Sentai crossovers Category:Ed Sentai